


i'm a pool for you

by keithxlance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Amazing, M/M, PINING KEITH, because we always need some good pining keith, i'm so witty, it's my brand, lots of nerdy references, the title is a pun, this was supposed to be full on fluff but it turned into crack halfway, warning for season 2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9239660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keithxlance/pseuds/keithxlance
Summary: Lance thinks they're on a mission. Keith just wants to spend some time with his crush. They find a pool.





	

**Author's Note:**

> That season 2 trailer man.... It got me. I can't stop thinking about the context for keith and lance in swim trunks, so I decided to create my own. This was supposed to be fluff but it turned into crack halfway because apparently I can never write completely serious stuff. 
> 
> just a little warning: some season 2 spoilers from nycc are mentioned. Have fun! ^^
> 
> ps: i apologize for any grammar/spelling errors.

"Remind me why I'm the one who's accompanying you in this _castle exploration_ again?" Keith inquired, furrowing his eyebrows and using air quotation marks to put some emphasis on his words.

The reason was that Keith wasn't aware of what exactly they were doing. Allura had decided to grant the paladins a day off that could have been dedicated to whatever activity they wanted to do. The Princess had not even finished speaking yet when Lance's eyes already began glistening with brilliant (at least that's what he had said) ideas.

And so the red paladin had found himself there, following his friend's silly plans.

"Because Hunk and Pidge were both busy." Lance chuckled, glancing at Keith from the corner of his eye, waiting for his reaction. Keith joined in, playfully shoving Lance away. His laugh reminded the red paladin of a comfort day in the desert. Throughout the time they spent together, Keith had come up with several adjectives to describe Lance. There was a new one now: _comforting_. He was comforting. Like a summer breeze, like the sound of a wave crashing on the sand, like all of the things that made Lance, _Lance_. And if he was an ocean, he would be drowning and he wouldn't mind. Keith blinked, realizing he had not said anything in a while during their long walk around unexplored areas of the castle/ship. It wasn't the right moment for his pining thoughts to surface, that was for sure.

" _Ha_. _Ha_. _Ha_. Very funny." He finally retorted. The supposedly sarcastic tone was betrayed by the hint of a smile on the corner of his lips.

"If I reckon correctly, you are the one obsessed with bonding moments. And right now we're having one."

Keith huffed, crossing his arms, but didn't show any further signs of protest. Lance had got him. A smirked formed across the blue paladin's face, knowing that the topic was very dear to his friend.  
  
"What makes you think the castle has secret entrances? I'm pretty sure we've been everywhere we could have been."

" _Keith_... _Keithy_... _Keith_... _Keith_... we're talking about a castle in space that became a ship. Do you really think it's the only secret it has?"

Keith stayed silent for a minute, pondering what Lance had just told him. His conspiracy theorist spirit wanted to go further, discover the undiscovered, go on this adventure with his probably-secret-only-to-the-recipient crush and take advantage of this opportunity to spend some time with him. There weren't really many occasions to chill when angry purple aliens were constantly after you so why not?

He sighed. "Alright. You..." _are so cute when you get excited_. "....might have a point here. Let's go."

And with that and a huge smile on both of their faces, they speeded up steir steps, in the most remoted and darkest areas of the place.

 

* * *

 

 

After a few metres of walking down one of the lowest sections of the ship, Keith and Lance both stopped when they saw what was standing in front of them: a large, massive black door. It was shiny, as it had been recently painted.

"I... I'm pretty sure that door wasn't here before." Keith said, finger raised towards the giant entrance.

Lance couldn't pronounce any word. His mouth was wide open in disbelief, but it didn't match his eyes, bright as the light bulb that turns on when you have an idea.

"This! This is it! _We made it_! We found it!"

Keith raised an eyebrow, confused by his sudden, impulsive reaction. "What exactly did we find?"

"Don't you see? Some kind of secret...door! Entrance to a new world! _A portal to Narnia_! I have no idea! But this door screams ' _Hey I'm a secret_! _Sim_ - _Sala_ - _Bim_. _Open me_!' ya know?" He screeched, so enthusiastically that he was almost jumping on his feet.

Keith chuckled under his breath at his teammate's sudden excitement. "Okay. Okay. Okay. Maybe this castle... is like the _TARDIS_."

"The... what?"

" _Time And Relative Dimensions In Spa_ \-- Wait a second. You seriously don't know what it is?" And it was Keith's turn to screech, mouth gaping almost comically.

Lance shrugged. "You and Pidge are the sci-fi nerds here, not me. Don't think I haven't noticed you two talking about _conspiracy theories_..."

"We're in space. On a spaceship. We pilot space lions. _Gallifrey_ gotta be there somewhere! Maybe in another galaxy! I don't know!"

"But it was frozen in time!" Lance chimed in.

"Well, well... look who's the sci-fi nerd now...." Keith smirked, crossing his arms.

"Fine. Whatever. Let's get in." He huffed.

"Yeah but how? How do we know the access is free? You know... knocking doesn't always work."

" _Ha_. _Ha_. Come on!!! Stop being so defensive and let it go for once!"

"Okay _Elsa_."

"You like Frozen?"

"Well... There's a lot to do when you're alone in a desert... and when you have a brother who likes Disney musicals."

Lance's next action took Keith aback. He gently grabbed his hand, urging him to come up close the door, to see if there was some way to get in. A slight band of yellow light came from inside, shining down their bodies, but the red paladin was too focused on how warm Lance's hand felt clasped in his. He still hadn't let go, and it felt so natural to stay just like that, as if their hands were made to fit perfectly like pieces of a puzzle.

"Keith... I'm gonna do it."

"What... What are you gonna do?" His voice barely a whisper.

"I'm gonna try and knock, no matter how much you find it ridiculous."

Keith giggled, his eyes focused on the way Lance's face was glowing under the light. "You should... probably let go of my hand first." He added, face flushing.

"Right." He murmured, trying to avoid his gaze. "The others might wonder where we are right now. Wait till we tell them what we found!" And then he knocked without hesitation. The wooden door, or what looked like it, started opening with the mere contant of Lance's knuckles across it, emitting a creak the more and more it opened wide.

A huge ' _WOAH_ ' escaped by both of their mouths, when a delightful scene appeared in front of them. A giant pool, filled with crystal clear water that looked light blue in contrast with its tank, was placed right at the center of the room. The temperature was warm, as if they'd just walked in space thermal baths, and clouds of steam surrounded the environment. The whole room was surrounded with glass windows, the ones in which you can see outside with, but no one can see you from outside. The view was amazing. Dark and full of bright stars. As they walked into the room, Lance's eyes were immediately fixated on the water, tempting, making him crave for that swim he was missing from home. Sure, it wasn't like _Varadero Beach_ , where all of his family was, but still, it was better than nothing.

"Sooo.. you ready for a swim?" Lance suggested, winking flirtatiously at Keith.

"You... you can't be serious Lance. We don't even have swimming equipment!"

" _Mmm_... _mmm_...!" He shook his head. "We do actually. It comes with the lions remember? There's the pyjama, the cute slippers, and there's a pair of swim trunks too. All color coordinated."

"Oh. I... I never used those."

"What? Are you serious? Please don't tell me you sleep with your clothes on. This is... I can't. I need a minute." Lance exclaimed dramatically, bringing his hand on his face.

"It's easier to be ready in the morning. Stop being so overdramatic."

"I can't when you don't wanna collaborate!"

Keith sighed. This was a great opportunity to spend time with Lance. He couldn't have missed it. " _Kay_. Fine. Let's swim then. We'll use the lions as changing rooms."

 

* * *

 

  
Once they had both got changed, and had discovered there were towels practically attached to the pair of trunks, Keith started wandering around the huge room, while Lance proceeded to test the water, dunking one foot in it. Much to his surprise, the water wasn't cold at all.

  
"Keith!" He yelled, swaying his arms to catch the red paladin's attention. "Keith come here! The water is amazing! _It's like if a pool and an hot tub had a baby_!"

Keith approached him, diving one of his hands in the pool, eyes widening when he felt how warm it was.

"You're right. This really is.... what you said."

"Do you think the others will hear me if I dive into the water while screaming _Geronimo_?"

"I... think they might, yeah."

He pouted. "Okay. Let's do it the quiet way then."

He came down the stepladder, that was placed near one of the corners of the pool. He relaxed for a second, feeling the water caressing his neck. After a quick swim till the opposite margin of the pool, he noticed Keith had not gone into the water yet, but was instead just standing on the edge, arms crossed, staring at the blue paladin with an amused smile his face. He wondered what was taking him so long, but his thoughts were interrupted by a sudden idea.

He swimmed back towards Keith, then stopped right under his feet raising his gaze at him, a smirk displayed across his face.

"Wha-What do you think you're doing?"

"Oh... _you'll see_." And he started splashing Keith. The red paladin quickly backed away, eyes tight shut.

" _Stop it_ , _stop it_!" He giggled.

"Come in then! The water is amazing!"

"I mean it's your element, I'm not surprised." Keith muttered as he was diving into the pool.

"Man I love water so much. Did I ever tell you about that time me and Hunk were on that underwater planet? It was...awesome! I mean... for the most part. But hey... at least I got a kiss from one of the beautiful mermaids that lived there... she was so cute." He admitted, sighing dreamily.

Keith froze. And no, it was not because of the water.

_Hello Darkness my old friend_...

"Keith? Buddy? You still there?" Lance asked, waving his hands in front of his impassive face.

Keith came to his sense abruptly. " _Uh_? Yeah... I... I was thinking that me and Shiro weren't as lucky in terms of place after we were stranded."

" _Oooh_ right. Makes sense. Now we're together again though. It's over."

"Yeah. For now. But Galras are still out there, trying to find us."

"Tell you what, let's not think about it right now. I try everyday to distract myself and not think about how far from Earth we are. Let's have fun for once. Swim race?"

Keith nodded. Sure the pool was awesome, sure the water was pretty, but not as much as the blue eyes staring deep into his soul. Keith considered being selfish for a moment. Spend the time with Lance, leaving his fears behind, just for a few ticks. And maybe, just maybe, this day would have not being ruined by anything.

" _Swim race_." He agreed.

 

* * *

 

  
"That was pretty good."

"Was it?"

"Yep. You almost defeated the champion too."

"You're a swimming champion?"

"Among the other things."

"...."

"Hey! I'm the champion at my favourite beach in Cuba! I might have not won a gold medal, but _a champion shall I be_!"

" _You surely are the champion of my heart_." Keith muttered lowly, flushing, hoping Lance had not heard him.

"I'm sorry what did you say?"

"Nothing!"

After several swimming competitions, the fire and ice paladins had finally decided to take a break, and were now sitting next to each other on the edge of the pool, calves still dangling into the water.

"I'm so happy we found this place. It was probably made for the paladins to relax after battles. I can't wait to tell the others about it!"

Was Keith listening or just staring at Lance's mouth moving? No one could have told. He was too focused counting every single drop of water going down Lance's body. He was like a meadow in the very first hour of the morning. Glistening with dew. Too blessed thinking about how this was now their place. Kind of.

"You know... we should do this more often... It was nice spending time with you."

"Yeah, I agree."

An awkward silence fell in the room. _Tell him_ , _tell him how you feel_. His brain screamed. _It's the perfect opportunity_. _You might not have many chances like this one very often_.

" _Lance_."

"Yes?"

"There's.... there's something I need to tell you. I don't know what your reaction might be, but.... I need to get it off my chest."

Lance raised an eyebrow. "Is it something I should be worried about?"

"No... I mean... I don't know. It depends... I guess?"

" _Oookay_? Go ahead.

"

Keith gulped, trying to make the right words come out. This was it. The moment he had been waiting for.

"You deserve to know that I...."

Keith's words died in his mouth when the sound of a blaring alarm broke down in the castle.

"There must be an emergency. We gotta go! Whatever you were about to say has to wait, I'm sorry." Lance said, patting Keith's shoulder simpathetically. "Come on _space ranger_." He added, rushing towards the exit. His steps were interrupted by the red paladin grabbing his arm. Lance stared down at him with an inquisitive look.

"How are we gonna explain _this_?" Keith demanded, gesturing up and down to their very specific outfits.

Lance neglected the question for a moment, bringing one hand to his chin, as if he was in deep thought.

"We'll think of something." He smirked.

"Together?"

" _Together_." He promised.


End file.
